Two Years One Beating Heart
by CalzonaForAllMyLife
Summary: Callie and Arizona have a moment at Catherine and Richards reception. Is it closure or is it a two year long confession? Calzona fluff and some steam (:


Two years had gone by since the two women had gotten the divorce. Callie really did follow through with everything, and yet Arizona let her. She didn't make any sort of move to sway Callie's judgement, she didn't try to work Callie up only for her to fall apart and want to come back to Arizona. She just simply let her. Just because Arizona signed the divorce papers and turned a blind eye, didn't mean she wasn't feeling anything on the inside. After all she was human, she was someone who so deeply in love with another person that all she had left in her was to give up and let that person be happy on their own. When word caught up to her that Callie was dating again, the knife that was poking at her skin had officially been jammed into her heart. All of her mistakes had caught up to her and she lost the one person she truly thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. And within a blink of an eye, two years had gone by.

Arizona was so invested with her work and making Sofia happy, that she had forgotten the most important part of moving on. Her. Not for a second did she ever think about being with another woman other than Callie. She had her moments where women would approach her with their game on, but before she even knew what was happening she had pushed them away. Moving on was a lot harder than she ever thought it was going to be. But it was certainly time to start thinking about her future and how she was going to change for the better.

At Catherine and Richards wedding it had finally hit her. At some point during the wedding she had glanced over at Callie who felt a million miles away, it wasn't supposed to be like this but this was her reality now. She didn't know how long she had been staring at the brunette but it hit her when she finally realized that those brown eyes that she had longed to see again wasn't going to gaze her way. The moment the happy couple kissed, she collected her things and headed straight for the reception at Meredith's house, alcohol was much needed in this moment.

Before she could even get that glass that her throat ached for, April was sobbing on a bench bringing her out of her own misery. Within those couple of hours of soothing the red head, she had time to think about what she really wanted. She knew exactly how April was feeling, all the feelings she had that night Callie chose to leave came rushing back and she couldn't take it anymore. Quickly drying April's tears with her soft hands, she stood up and took the smaller woman by the elbows so she too was at her feet.

"I know." She whispered softly, "Do you want to know what else I know?" she asked with a small smile appearing. April lifted her gaze and tilted her head, giving Arizona permission to continue, "I know that sitting here crying for hours isn't going to do anyone any good. So we are going to go in there and just… drink and dance." Even though she was trying to make this about April, the drinking and dancing would be more for her in the end.

With one last sniffle and straightening of her dress, April nodded and let out a breathy giggle. Arizona intertwined their fingers and led them to the party, swiftly making their way to the bar. Everyone was in their own world and didn't really notice them walking in, which was probably for the best. After two shots, they made their way to the dance floor and slowly gave themselves up to the beat of the music.

Callie couldn't help but notice the laugh that once filled her heart with so much joy it hurt. Instinctively, her body turned towards the blonde swaying her hips sloppily along with the music. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth seeing her so happy and carefree. It had been a long time since she had seen this side of Arizona, and hated the fact that she was the reason why. What she hated more was that she had to keep repeating to herself, even after two years, that it was the right decision. It had to be this way, they couldn't be happy together not like the way they were before the accident. Arizona had beaten her down so hard that she had completely lost herself in ways that she would never be able to get back. Except she knew, deep down that the parts of her that was lost, was worth it because in the end she always had Arizona.

Once the song changed she watched the two women make their way over to one of the tables and plop themselves down still laughing. Exhaling the breath she didn't even know she was holding in, Callie walked in the opposite direction and sat down at her own table. She downed the rest of her wine, and traced the top of the glass with her finger while digging deep into her thoughts. Her heart felt so heavy at the moment, like the world was crumbling underneath her and she was ready to crumble with it. Biting her bottom lip, Callie dragged herself away from the party and went out to get some fresh air. The light wind wisped across her flushed cheeks, soothing the heat that was rising to tan skin. She closed her eyes and let her body relax under the night sky, letting her mind rest with ease for a moment.

"Callie?" A faint voice broke through the stillness of the night.

The brunette whipped her head around, relieved at the sight before her. "Hey…" her own voice was faint as if they were both too scared to have an actual conversation with each other.

Arizona took a step closer but still leaving way too much space between them in her opinion. "I um… I saw you walk out … and I um could tell that something was wrong." She dropped her eyes to the sidewalk and ran one hand through her blonde locks, trying to shake off the nervousness.

Callie saw the blonde's demeanor change and wanted nothing more than to reach out to let her know everything was okay, but it wasn't her place anymore. "I'm okay, just needed some fresh air." She chuckled awkwardly, knowing Arizona wouldn't believe her. "Old habits die hard, huh?"

Arizona's heart warmed at that thought, "Yes, yes they do." Blue eyes finally connected with brown ones, and for a split second everything really was okay. She knew she had to push aside all the feelings in order to have a real conversation with Callie. Except as the seconds ticked on by the feelings were getting stronger and bolder, maybe it was just the shots she took right before she followed Callie outside but whatever it was, was about to make its move.

Callie swallowed hard and rocked back onto her heels. The look Arizona was giving her was making her weak in the knee's and was sure her ex-wife could hear her heart pounding profusely in her chest right now. Arizona just looked so radiant standing in front of her, the moon light was captured by her blonde streaks and made them glow with life. She could tell the alcohol was getting to her by the slight way her cheeks were becoming flushed and the tip of her nose was becoming a little red. Callie could also tell that Arizona was holding back something by the way she was biting the inside of her cheek, only one dimple was popping and she so desperately wanted to see them both. Those blue eyes had suddenly become that dark shade of blue that she used to love and couldn't help but snicker remembering why they turned that shade.

"What?" Arizona asked confused.

Callie shook her head and clasped her hands behind her back, not trusting herself. "Nothing, just… you look really pretty." Her voice was soft but full of confidence.

Arizona watched, mesmerized by the way Callie's hair fell so perfectly over her shoulders. She had to take a step back to make sure her heart wouldn't trump her mind after Callie spoke. "Thank you."

Neither women knew what to do next, so they just stood there staring at the other for what felt like years. Arizona was the one who broke the questionable tension and walked a few steps over to a bench that was underneath a beautiful oak tree. Callie hesitated for a moment but decided against it and sat down next to the blonde. They both looked up at the stars, just being content like this for a moment was enough to forget about everything that happened to them in the past two years.

"Can I ask you something?" Callie asked still looking up towards the sky.

Arizona looked over at Callie, her breath catching in the back of throat seeing the flawless silhouette. "You can ask me anything, Calliope."

Callie snapped her head hearing her full name. It's been two years since anyone had called her that, and since it was falling from Arizona's lips it made her feel like the weight of the world was beginning to lift off her shoulders. "Do you hate me?"

Arizona chuckled, "Why would I hate you?" Callie just stared intently at the blonde and then she knew what she was talking about. "I did hate you." Turning her gaze towards the brunette she saw her face falling and quickly continued, "It took me a long time to understand why you left me… But then it hit me and just like that I couldn't believe you even stayed with me as long as you did. And now… Well I hate myself for even going to that place because I can never hate you Calliope."

Callie took in a deep breath while trying to take in Arizona's words. "I never really gave you a reason why I was leaving."

"You wanted us to be happy. But we couldn't do that together." Arizona's voice fell short at the end. Her mind was being flooded by all the awful memories she and Callie had together, most of them being her fault.

Callie reached over and swiped a tear that fell from those cerulean blue's she loved so much, "Hey… It wasn't just you." Her heart was breaking knowing that Arizona thought it was all her fault, she could see it written all over her face. Her other hand slipped underneath blonde waves, resting on her shoulder and pulled their bodies closer together.

Arizona couldn't stop her body from molding into the Latina's, it was a natural instinct even after two years of no contact. Callie rested their foreheads together and they both closed their eyes. "I hate that you left me." Arizona breathed out while placing her hand over the tan one that was cupping her cheek. She squeezed their hands tighter, "I hate that I haven't been this close to you in two years." Callie's resolve was breaking slowly, "I hate that I love you." Arizona could feel Callie start to pull away but she took her other hand and grasped the back of her neck, tugging her forward so they wouldn't break apart yet. "But what I hate the most… is that you still love me too."

The threat of tears was too much for Callie to handle, so she let the sob she was holding back slip out while a stream of warm tears danced down her cheeks. She knew she couldn't let herself do this again, she couldn't do this to Arizona again. They both knew it was too late to start back up, to continue what they had before because things changed, they had changed. But both women couldn't help the fact that they were drawn together, even if it had been two years the love they had for each other then, hadn't faltered, not one bit.

Callie hadn't even realized that she was nodding her head against Arizona's, because it was true, she was still in love with her. "Arizona…"

Arizona released her grip from Callie's neck and lifted her head to look straight into brown eyes. "Look at me Calliope." Callie was trying to steady her breathing and stop the tears but the moment she opened her eyes and saw that Arizona's eyes were just as puffy and rimmed with red, everything came flooding back. Arizona sniffled and wiped Callie's hair out her face with both hands, holding her steady so she could talk. "Callie, we can't do this again."

Callie let her hands sink onto her lap and felt her body fall limp. Arizona caught the woman just in time and held her close while they cried together. They didn't have this closure when they divorced, it was just a click of a pen then it was over with. If this was even closure, it was more like a sad confession that neither of them could act upon. After a few moments, Callie regained some control and sat up but intertwined their fingers and brought them up to her lips and kissed the pale skin gently. Arizona smiled weakly and shifted closer to kiss away the last single tear that was traveling down stained cheeks.

"I love you Calliope." She nuzzled their noses together and stood up with their hands still tangled together as if this was a goodbye.

Callie stood up next to her and looked down at their hands for a brief second before running her eyes up creamy skin only to land on perfect pink lips. The moment Arizona peaked her tongue out to bring her bottom lip in between her teeth like she always did, Callie couldn't resist her urge anymore and attacked those lips she had been craving for two years. The sudden movement made Arizona automatically moan into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her favorite frame. Callie ran her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip and was quickly granted access. She tangled her hands in blonde hair and pulled Arizona impossibly closer into her body. Instinctively, Arizona shifted so one leg was between Callie's and slightly ground their hips together. A whimper fell out of Callie's mouth as Arizona swallowed it gratefully while continuing to run her hands up and down a strong toned back.

Callie backed Arizona up against the tree and let her own hands wander, while their tongues continued to re-acquaintance themselves with the other's mouth. Making sure to hit every crevice and corner they hadn't tasted in such a long time. Arizona could feel herself soaking through her panties as Callie thrusted continuously into her. Taking matters into her own hands, Arizona grasped Callie's wrist and brought it down to her center, quietly thanking god for making her wear a short dress tonight.

Callie gasped feeling how wet Arizona already was. "See what you do to me? Everything about you makes me want you. No matter how long I have to wait for you."

The Latina ripped her lips away from Arizona and pinned her hands above her head. Her favorite shade of blue was back which made her want the woman against her even more. Right before she kissed Arizona, the blonde had said they couldn't do this and she was right, but was it really that wrong? Callie backed away from the blonde completely and watched Arizona recover from the heated make out before she said anything. Arizona fixed her dress and hair quickly then looked up with sad eyes knowing exactly why Callie had stopped, the same thought running through her mind as well.

Callie didn't want to be any further from Arizona, so she swiftly closed the space and brought the woman into a loving embrace. The blonde returned the warmth almost immediately while burying her head in the crook of Callie's neck. Tan fingers ran through tangled blonde locks before she placed a gentle kiss on her temple, "Tell me to leave Arizona." All Arizona could do was shake her head no and hold on tighter. Callie kissed her again, "Tell me to take you home."

Arizona lifted her head not sure what Callie was implying, but the look on the Latina's face said it all. Without a single word, Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and lead them to her car. Before she opened the passenger door she pushed Callie up against it and looked furiously into dark brown orbs. Callie skimmed the pads of her fingers across a smooth cheek and smiled softly.

"I can't do this if you're going to leave me in the morning. I won't be able to take it." Arizona's voice was so vulnerable it could make a baby cry.

Callie stood her full height and cleared her throat, "Arizona, I know I will never be able to make up for the fact that I left. I know that I will never gain your trust back. I know that I may never fully have you again, but this… I do know that this could be our new start. We could wake up tomorrow and completely regret the whole night, or we could wake up and just be happy. Either way Arizona I want this. I want you. We don't have to do anything tonight, all I want is you in my arms all night long and I want to wake up having you next to me. I can promise you I'm not going anywhere. I-I'm…. I'm done running… I just want to come home."

Arizona stood there speechless, this is what she has wanted to hear ever since the night Callie left. Callie was Arizona's anchor, and Arizona was Callie's home. This was the way things were supposed to be, even if it was just for one simple last night. When Arizona didn't answer right away, Callie pressed their lips together ever so softly but lingered for longer than they usually would with such a simple kiss.

"Let me come home." Callie whispered against her loves lips.

Arizona opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She swallowed any fears she had left in her, because she had the love of her life standing before her asking her to come back. She pressed their noses together quickly making Callie giggle then kissed the Latina one last time.

"Let's go home."

 **So since I suck now at updating Waiting Game, I might start uploading one-shots. Which means that I need all of your guys help! You can request what scenario you want played out and I might be able to make it happen. I did this one because it's crushing me that two years has basically gone by. But all true Calzona lovers will keep the faith, and writing stories like this one is helping with that. So please let me know what you thought then don't be afraid to give me a topic (:**


End file.
